


A New Beginning

by auntjackie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntjackie/pseuds/auntjackie
Summary: Chris will do anything to break the wall surrounding Mika's heart
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Kudos: 8





	A New Beginning

"What are you doing?"

Mika shivered as warm breath tickled his ear. He turned to meet the eyes of his best friend, Chris; the best friend who had taken to torturing him lately.

"I'm looking for a book," he replied walking towards another shelf. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Chris smiled and shook his head. "I love how you're such a nerd. Mr. Super Cool hockey badass, rockstar DJ loves to sit around with his book and completely ignore my advances."

Mika sighed and shook his head. "Chris, don't start. Go home if you're so bored."

Chris shook his head. "No, I want to stay with you."

Mika stared into his eyes and felt the familiar confusion start to build in his mind and especially his heart. This man was the man that for 4 years now he considered a best friend. How was he supposed to react when this man told him he had stronger feelings for him; that the reason his relationship had broken up was because he was in love with him? Yes, Mika loved Chris, too, but to go down that road with Chris was terrifying. He had been through his own rocky relationships that ended horribly. He had no idea what being in love was anymore. What he thought it was obviously wasn't as all his relationships ended in his heart feeling like it was breaking in two. How was he to know if these new feelings he was starting to feel for Chris the real thing?

"Fine, stay, but don't rush me,"

Mika turned and walked down the aisle of the book store looking for a title to catch his eye. He stopped short when he saw the mystery section on his right causing Chris to slam into his back and knock him into the shelf beside him.

"Oh shit, Chris," Mika's eyes widened in shock when he saw the shelf wobble and he quickly steadied it. "Sorry." He extended his hand to Chris who merely laughed and followed him to a chair in the quiet reading section. As their hands met, Chris immediately began to caress Mika's skin with his thumb. For a minute neither man moved.

"You OK?" Mika said with a worried frown. He hated to admit it but his hand in Chris's did feel good. Chris's hand felt soft and warm. His cologne tickled Mika's nostrils, his sense of scent approving. Reluctantly and carefully he pulled away when Chris nodded.

"You sit. I'm gonna grab a book and go pay," Mika said.

Chris nodded and watched him walk away. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Nothing was working! Chris had tried everything he could think of to prove to Mika his feelings were real. He didn't know when it happened. One day he just looked at Mika and felt his heart and stomach drop in one shot. He had been laughing with the rest of the guys, still sweaty from a fun afternoon scrimmage, and Chris knew he had fallen in love with the man whose eyes were sparkling with amusement and lips were curved into a happy smile.

Chris knew Mika was leery of anything in the name of love. He had been burned so many times that he had now given up hope. It broke Chris's heart. He desperately wanted to prove to Mika what real love was and that it did exist.

"I'm done. Let's go,"

Mika looked down at him, Barnes & Noble bag in his hand. The two men walked back towards their building chatting aimlessly the entire way. Once inside and in the elevator, Chris looked at Mika, who was leaning on the wall.

"Meeks, have lunch with me tomorrow."

Mika smiled. "We have lunch together almost every day, Chris."

Chris smiled and shook his head. "No, I mean a lunch date; like a real date."

Mika shook his head. "Chris, I don't think..."

The elevator dinged its arrival on Mika's floor. Chris moved forward and took his hands. "Stop thinking so much, Mika and just act. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Mika looked into Chris's eyes and decided to take a leap. "Yes, I do."

Chris smiled brightly as Mika moved out of the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. I'll pick you up."

Mika nodded. "Till then." He smiled and Chris winked at him. The elevator doors closed and Mika stared at them for a minute before walking down towards his apartment.

He had done it and accepted an invitation. It would be fine, he reasoned. This was Chris; the man he knew like the back of his hand. He could be honest with him. If he felt uncomfortable, he could tell him.

Mika let himself into his room and stripped off his clothes, heading straight to bed with his book.  
______________________________________

Mika had been twitchy all morning. At exactly 12:00pm there was a knock on his front door. He swung it open and smiled.

"Hey,"

Mika's eyes widened when he looked at Chris. He looked gorgeous. Gone were the usual jeans and t-shirt. Instead he wore well-tailored black pants that seemed to hug his powerful legs in all the right places and a red button down shirt was open to a small 'v', displaying Chris's collarbone. A casual black jacket was over his arm.

"Whoa, I'm gonna have to change," Mika laughed and walked into the home, letting Chris follow and close the door. He saw Chris's eyes caress his muscular frame. He wore dark rinse jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers and a leather jacket. "Gimme a couple of minutes,"

"You look gorgeous, as usual" Chris said, moving through the apartment with the ease of someone who knew it as well as his own. He dropped onto the sofa and smiled up at Mika. 

"Thanks, but compared to you, I know I don't." replied Mika, quickly walking towards his bedroom and pulling clothes out of the closet. He walked into the bathroom and began to change into some black slacks and a deep blue button down shirt.

"Whatever you say. How was your book?" Chris couldn't help but inquire.

"Not bad; I'm almost done."

Mika stepped back into the living room and grabbed his wallet from the table. Chris let out a wolf whistle as Mika folded the clothes he previously had on. Mika rolled his eyes but laughed. 

"All right, let's go,"

Chris stood up and opened the door, letting Mika exit first. "We're going for Mexican food. I know how much you love that Mexican place in Hell’s Kitchen. We’re gonna try a new one today."

Mika nodded, not surprised Chris would pick something he knew he would like. They headed down to the garage and Mika moved towards his car. "I'll drive,"

Once driving, Chris took the opportunity to study Mika. He suppressed a groan as his eyes traveled up and down Mika's body. He wanted to touch and to taste every inch of it. He wanted to run his fingers down his face and through his hair and his lips...he wanted to taste them. Chris was surprised by the possessive feeling that ran through his veins whenever he looked at Mika. God, his feelings for this man were so intense. He wanted to give this a try and hoped he wasn't setting himself up for a big disappointment.

'What if Mika never accepts me this way?' Chris asked himself. He directed Mika to new restaurant he had found. There was an understated intimate ambiance, even so early in the day. The low lighting and soft music was conducive to leaning close and talking quietly.

Once inside the men ordered, starting on some wine. The lunch was eaten leisurely, over two hours passed before they were sharing a decadent chocolate dessert. Coffees followed and then Chris was leaning close.

"What are you doing the rest of today?" he asked.

"We have practice later but until then I'm free." Mika said with a smile. He had enjoyed himself and wanted to spend extra time with Chris.

"You wanna just go back home, change into sweats and let me show you more of my favorite corny American movies?" Chris grinned.

Mika smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He stood up from the table and rubbed his stomach. "I'm stuffed. I must have gained like 10 pounds. That means an extra hour at the gym tomorrow."

Chris collected his credit card from the waiter and stood beside Mika. "Did you enjoy a date with me?"

Mika smiled. "Yes, I did."

The men picked up the car from the valet and were soon on their way back home. When stopped in a red light, Chris placed his hand over Mika's. Mika turned to look at him and smiled.

"Don't get mad, OK, but I just want to get this out of the way now instead of later because I cannot stop thinking about it…"

Mika frowned in confusion. Chris quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips over Mika's, drawing out a startled yelp. His hand wound around Mika's head to tilt him to the perfect angle. The initial soft press of lips became harder. 

A lick to Mika's lips demanded entry. His mind was spinning; Chris was great at this. He gladly welcomed Chris into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Loud honks of the horn behind them made them break apart, panting softly.

"The light…I have to drive now," Mika stepped on the gas, his mind spinning in a million directions. His upper half was screaming at him not to go this fast; this is why every other relationship had fallen apart. His lower body was telling him to ignore the top half and just go with what he was feeling; what he wanted.

"Are you mad at me now?"

Mika darted his eyes back to Chris and then quickly back to the road. "I don't know what I am,"

Chris sighed as he looked at him. "Mika, stop fighting me. What do you want?"

Mika felt his eyes water at the frustration he heard in Chris's voice. He wanted Chris desperately but a part of him was so scared to cross that boundary. Was he going to ruin it if he did? Or was he ruining it now by fighting his feelings for the man? How much was Chris going to take before his frustration boiled over and he moved on?

"I just want to get back home," Mika blinked back the moisture from his eyes and drove silently. Chris turned his face to look out the window at the moving images.

Minutes later they pulled up in front of their building, handed off the car and were in the elevator up to the rooms.

"Are we still watching movies?"

Mika looked over Chris, his voice finally breaking the silence that had lasted what felt like an eternity. He nodded.

"Sure, if you want,"

Chris smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go to my place and change. I'll be right down,"

Mika shook his head. "You have clothes in my house or you can just wear something of mine."

He took Chris's hand as the elevator door opened and led him towards his apartment door. Chris frowned at Mika's mood change.

Once inside the safety of the house Mika pulled Chris closer to him. Chris widened his eyes.

"Chris, I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. I do want to be with you,"

Chris shook his head as he looked into Mika's eyes, holding their bodies close together. "Meeks, I don't want you to say that unless you really mean it,"

Mika leaned his forehead on Chris'. "I do mean it, Chris. I was just so freaked out about everything but…I don’t want to fight it…I want you,"

Chris pulled Mika's body tighter to his and pressed fevered kisses to Mika's face. Mika moaned into the kiss and moved his hips, grinding their groins together and making both men moan as their erections rubbed through layers of now unwanted clothing.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Mika whispered in Chris's ear.

"Gladly," Chris growled. He pushed Mika backwards towards his bedroom and the few feet towards the bed and gently pushed him down, following him and settling between Mika's legs, which parted in welcome.

Chris relished the moans that accompanied his hands roaming over the tight, muscular chest he exposed as Mika's shirt was removed. Leaning down, he captured one small brown bud in his mouth, sucking and tugging until it hardened, before bestowing the same attention on the other. As he worshiped Mika's nipples, one hand drifted lower. It unsnapped the buttons on Mika's pants and slid inside. Through soft, damp cotton, Chris could feel the hard heat of his prize. He maneuvered Mika's erection out from the boxer briefs, stroking as he continued to lavish attention with his mouth and teeth on the taut nubs. Mika's eyes were closed and his hands caressed Chris's head. His taut hips tried to thrust up, but were pinned by Chris's greater bulk.

"Too close, Chris," Mika's words told Chris all he needed to know. Lifting his head he fixed his eyes, almost black with desire, on his mate.

"Cum for me," he commanded in a voice deep, dark and demanding.

Mika groaned as his cum was expertly milked from his aching cock. He felt Chris's mouth on his chest as he stroked him until he had nothing left to give.

"So beautiful," Chris husked. He released the sated organ to run a finger through silvery trails. Slowly, he brought it to his lips to a low groan from Mika. Sucking his finger slowly, deliberately, Chris looked into Mika's eyes. "So sweet," he smiled. He moved to kiss the younger man, plunging his tongue into the willing mouth again and again until Mika was breathless.

"Want you, Chris," Mika moaned. "Want you so bad."

"Slowly, baby," Chris soothed, nuzzling at Mika's throat. "I want to see you."

Chris began to pull the pants and underwear off Mika, hips lifting to assist. He smiled widely as he reveled in Mika's nudity. Despite how many times he had seen Mika nude in their locker room, this was different and beyond intoxicating. His eyes devoured the muscular chest, toned abs, thick, muscular thighs and legs and his thick, impressive cock.

"Wanna see you, too," Mika moaned, smirking at the look of desire on Chris's face.

Mika's eyes were riveted as Chris removed the remainder of his own clothes. As Chris removed the boxers he wore, Mika smiled and let out a wolf whistle reminiscent of the one Chris had earlier in the evening. Chris smirked as Mika stared at his cock. The younger man flipped to his hands and knees and crawled towards Chris. Taking the base of Chris's cock in one hand and using the other to massage his balls, Mika began a slow, teasing sucking at the head.

The low, deep groan that came out of Chris's mouth as he tried to get more of him inside Mika's mouth made him smile in satisfaction.

"Mika, baby. Good, so good,"

Mika swirled his tongue over the slick organ and probed at the slit to taste Chris's pre-cum. He took in his length, and bobbed his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks for better suction. Chris's hips were thrusting gently and one hand caressed Mika's hair, making no attempt to direct the younger man. Releasing the shaft, Mika kissed and nibbled his way to the base and traced the prominent vein back up with his tongue. Chris's breathing was becoming ragged and his hips pumped more forcibly. Knowing his lover was getting close, Mika kissed the plum-hued tip and lay back, spreading his legs wide in silent invitation.

"Come,” Mika husked as Chris made no attempt to move.

Chris needed no further invitation. He pushed the thick legs back and wider apart to devour the sight of the small, tight rosette. He kissed each inner thigh, each soft cheek before kissing Mika's most private center. Releasing his legs, Chris pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. Squeezing the lube on his fingers, Chris circled the furled flesh, pressing gently until his finger slid inside incendiary tightness.

"Oh, God," Mika encouraged as Chris pressed a second inside and leaned to nibble at the younger man's rising shaft. "Oh yeah, right there," Mika moaned as three fingers crowded his entrance, expertly seeking and stimulating his hidden button. Chris growled his approval and he probed deeper, rotating his fingers as he maneuvered a fourth inside. Mika was riding his fingers, pushing down on the delving digits as he thrust up into Chris's hot, wet mouth. Knowing there was little more he could do to prepare the younger man, Chris withdrew from the writhing body to lube himself with a ridiculous amount of gel. He draped Mika's legs around his hips, pressing his throbbing shaft against the stretched portal.

"If it gets too much, let me know," he said gazing down at his lover.

"You inside me, now," Mika growled.

Chris smiled at the demand from his younger lover, but obeyed the order. Slowly, carefully, tenderly, he pushed inside. At any sign of pain rather than pleasure he halted before resuming his movements. He licked, kissed, nibbled or sucked at any part of Mika's increasingly sweat-damp skin he could reach as inch-by-slow-inch he submerged himself in tight, molten heat. He held himself immobile, thighs burning as he watched Mika's face as he came to rest fully inside his lover.

"OK," Mika panted. "Move,"

Mika caressed the skin of Chris's head, shoulders and back as he enjoyed the slow, shallow rocking motion. He moaned as Chris was able to rub deliciously against his prostrate with each thrust.

"Faster," he murmured.

"Don't wanna hurt you," Chris protested.

"Faster," Mika insisted. He wailed his pleasure as Chris obeyed. The long, thick flesh moved inside him over and over, relentlessly striking his sweet spot, driving Mika closer and closer to a second climax.

Chris leaned down to kiss Mika. Their tongues sought each other out to entwine and dance to the same silent music as their hips. Chris pushed his hand between their hot, slick bodies, to close around Mika's neglected erection, squeezing and stroking in concert with the movement of his hips.

"Want you to cum again, wanna see you, feel you, baby," Chris growled. "Come, Mika, cum for me."

"Cuming, Chris, oh, God, I'm cuming," Mika's voice trailed off into an inarticulate wail of release. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body and Mika's semen shot free covering both their bodies.

Chris's roar seemed to fill the room as the sheath of his lover's body contracted again and again around his eager cock. He felt his cum erupt inside his body. His hips continued to thrust, his vision blurring as he emptied himself into Mika. Finally sated, he collapsed on Mika's hard chest, knowing his weight would not hurt the man. It took long minutes for both to recover.

"That was incredible," Mika murmured, too drained to do more than lie panting in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd experienced.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Chris whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Mika's lips. "I'm gonna move and clean us up. Ready?"

Despite his care, Chris still noticed the pained hiss as he withdrew. Quickly he padded to the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth and towel. Tenderly he cleansed his drowsy lover.

"Stay?" Mika murmured sleepily. His eyes dropped closed.

"Forever, if I had my way," Chris whispered, but Mika was already asleep. Quickly rubbing his own body clean, Chris pulled Mika's warm body into his. He smiled at the soft murmur as Mika buried his face in his chest. Chris kissed his temple gently. "Rest, baby," he whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

Mika awoke slowly. For a minute he was disorientated by the feel of another body behind him. He turned his head slowly and suddenly remembered returning to his apartment with Chris and the subsequent love-making. He remembered the sheer magnificence of Chris's body and the tenderness which the man had shown. No feelings of regret entered his mind; instead a feeling of pure joy entered his heart as he stared down at a sleeping Chris. Mika smiled as he remembered the passion and groaned as he felt Chris's aroused body press against him. He could feel Chris' erection trying to burrow between his buttocks. He wriggled against it as his own erection demanded attention.

"Hey, baby," a husky voice whispered in his ear. "You sure you can take another round so soon?" he asked nudging his shaft between the taut cheeks. "Last night was a bit crazy..."

"I can take anything you got, baby," Mika assured. He angled his head for the kiss he craved. "I want it. I'm fine," he added.

Chris smirked at the arrogance of Mika; arrogance he loved. They had reluctantly left their blissful cocoon last night for a late practice with the team. All had been normal between the men, to their unsuspecting teammates’ eyes. No one had any idea of the afternoon they’d just shared. 

After practice, Mika had led them both back to his apartment where they continued as if they’d never left. Chris had been in his glory to finally have Mika all to himself in every way possible. However, his fear that Mika would regret what they were doing continued nagging at him and he spent the bulk of the night watching the younger man sleep. He knew Mika like the back of his hand—the younger man would call the night a mistake and retreat back inside himself, as he usually did. 

However, that wasn’t the case. Chris’ heart leaped at Mika's words and he quickly lubed himself up again. He added more to Mika's entrance, not wanting to cause any undue discomfort. Chris slid his organ up against the still loosened portal and pushed inside. Mika's body was still tight and resilient and Chris moved slowly until fully inside. He reached to stroke his lover's flagging erection, tweaking at the swollen head, squeezing and stroking to encourage full hardness.

"That's it, baby. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to cum when I'm inside you. It feels so good when you cum," he growled as Mika began to push back onto the long, thick cock and into Chris's insistent hand.

"So good, so good," Mika moaned. Chris controlled his body, there was nothing the younger man could do but let the bigger pleasure him. Chris's hand was relentless in its masterful stroking, knowing exactly how to arouse Mika's flesh. The thick shaft ramming into him was pounding his sweet spot and Mika knew he was seconds away from climaxing. "Chris, I'm cuming," he wailed. His semen surged from his body, warm and wet over Chris's fingers. Inside him he felt Chris's cock swell impossibly bigger and with hard thrusts, his big lover came shouting Mika's name.

"Beautiful," Chris murmured. As Mika rested in his arms, Chris was happier than he'd been in many years.  
___________________________________________________________________

The next couple of months sped by so fast that Chris wondered just where the time had gone. He and Mika hadn't moved in together, technically, but more and more of his things had found its way into Mika’s apartment. However, no mention of their relationship developing further had been made by the younger man. It was something that bothered Chris, making him feel insecure. Chris had openly told Mika that he loved him but was yet to hear the words he craved from his lover. Mika was loving, generous, attentive whether they were in bed or not, but it seemed to Chris that there was an invisible barrier. Mika used endearments and made Chris feel loved and cherished when they were intimate, but as close as they were, something still stood between them.

It had nothing to do with their job or fellow friends from the hockey world. Mika was completely open about his lifestyle from the moment he had arrived in NYC and had no problem telling the world he and Chris were now together. 

Chris knew that after Mika's long-term relationship had ended he had been with other men; men he thought would be the one to love him for who he was on the inside, not for how he looked or who he was. It made him question the word "love" but Chris wasn't like those men. He wanted Mika to open his eyes and see that. As much as he loved Mika he knew things couldn't continue as they were.

In the quiet of the evening after dinner on Mika's terrace, the two men sat kissing and caressing, Chris tried once again.

"I love you, Mika," he said

"You're so beautiful, baby," Mika replied kissing his lips gently. He felt Chris stiffen and knew instantly what would follow. It didn't stop him trying to stall. "What is it?" he asked. He watched with a growing feeling of dread as Chris wriggled from his embrace to look at him with sad brown eyes.

"In all the time we've been together, you've never said you love me. We make love, at least for me it's always been about making love, and we fall asleep together. You call me your boyfriend but sure don't act like it. I love you, Mika, don't you love me?"

"Chris, you're the most important thing in my life and I care for you very much. You know I've been with guys who have burned me and I swore I'd never risk my heart again. Then you started coming on to me. I was terrified but mostly because I felt the same for you, too. At first I thought you wouldn't wait for me but you did and I finally stopped denying my feelings for you. You welcomed me into your life and share your body with me and at times it seems like a wonderful dream. I can't believe how fortunate I've been. But sometimes these thoughts still creep into my mind. Please, baby, be patient a little longer?"

"Mika, you gotta stop thinking everyone you meet has an ulterior motive. I am not like those guys! You would think after almost 5 years of knowing me you would know that I couldn't possibly hurt you even if I wanted. Stop comparing me to those guys who only wanted to use you. I don't know what's gonna happen with us. I can't predict the future. All I can say is that I love you, I love you very much, but I can't force you to believe me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't stay if I'm not loved." He rose slowly to his feet. "Maybe I should go to my place for a while," he said, the sadness evident.

"Stay, please," Mika said, his heart racing in his chest. "Stay with me; in our home,"

"Is it what you really want, Mika? You really want me here? You want to turn this into our home?"

"I want you here. This is your home, too. I want you to stay."

Mika felt he'd been given a second chance with Chris as they slipped into their bed. There was no love making that night. Instead Mika held tight to the most precious thing in his life and thought over what they'd said. He knew he cared for Chris, but did he, could he love him? He'd constructed walls around his own heart, determined never to be hurt again. Yet in doing so he'd badly hurt a beautiful and generous soul who'd welcomed him into his life with open arms. It also seemed the wall wasn't capable of protecting him as fully as he'd believed. At the moment his heart ached. He didn't want to go back to being the sad and solitary creature he'd been before Chris had come into his life. Was he brave enough to knock down his wall and entrust his heart to the man he still thought of as his best friend? The thoughts ran round in circles in his mind until Mika fell into an exhausted and uneasy sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

Chris awoke knowing he was alone. Mika never seemed to be more than an inch away when they slept together and Chris could always feel his heat and presence. The coldness of the other side of the bed told Chris that the man had been gone a long time and Chris wondered if it had anything to do with their talk. He sighed as he pulled on one of Mika's robes, inhaling the warm, spicy scent of his lover. He knew he loved Mika and was determined to fight for him, to show him his feelings weren't fickle or going away anytime soon. It wasn't just how incredibly attractive Mika was to Chris's eyes, he'd fallen in love with his sarcastic sense of humor, generosity, and intelligence, all the things that made a relationship worthwhile and worth fighting for. He padded into the kitchen and felt tears sting his eyes. He smiled as he walked to the table. His favorite cereal was next to a bowl. There was a note in Mika's scrawled handwriting beside it.

'So sorry, baby, I forgot I had a radio interview this morning and you looked too beautiful to wake up, even for breakfast in bed. So, I left your favorite here. We'll do lunch together. I'll call you.

Mika'

Chris shook his head. Everything Mika did seem to say he loved Chris. He vowed to break down Mika's wall, whether he liked it or not.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mika lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the darkened room feeling a mixture of anger, pain and anxiety. All he remembered was driving home from the interview when something darted into the road. He swerved, crashed into a tree and woke up in this hospital. He'd been told by the ER doctor that his shoulder had popped out and back into its joint and he had a concussion. He was prescribed bed rest while his shoulder was monitored and had to follow concussion protocol, especially since it wasn’t his first. He'd been given a dose of strong painkiller, but was still aware of the aches. As he lay, his eyes kept staring at the door of his private room, a benefit of his status and bank account. Another noise at the door and this time his silent prayer was answered.

A white-faced Chris was ushered into the room. He pulled out the visitor's chair and sat as close to Mika's bed as he could. Mika braced himself for the scolding he would get from Chris. The man had always complained Mika drove too fast. Before anything could be said, though, Chris's face was buried in Mika's stomach and the shaking of broad shoulders told Mika his lover was crying even though Chris made no sound.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, stroking Chris's head. "It's OK, I'm OK."

"I was told there'd been an accident. That you'd been hurt and were in hospital. No one could tell me anything more. I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared, baby. I love you so much, Mika," Chris stared into Mika's face, his brown eyes wet, his mind spinning with emotions of anger at Mika's driving and relief he was not badly injured.

"I love you, too, baby," Mika whispered, his own tears sliding down his cheeks. He could feel the wall around his heart fall apart. The main thought in his mind had been what if Chris had suffered the accident? What if he'd lost the most amazing thing in his life? What if Chris never knew just how Mika felt about him?

Mika watched as Chris's eyes widened. His lips curved into a smile and the dimples Mika loved appeared on his face. Mika stroked his face gently.

"Tell me again," Chris rasped

"I love you," Mika whispered.

"Again,"

"I love you."

"I'll never tire of hearing those words, Meeks," Chris murmured. "Never,"

Mika smiled and pulled Chris's face closer. "I love you," he smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"You're just going to have to let me do all the work, Meeks," Chris purred as he gazed down at his lover.

Mika growled. Although now home and in their bed, he still couldn't put weight on his shoulder or make too many sudden moves because of his head. Currently, he lay naked, hard and leaking as Chris knelt between his thighs. The older man was enjoying teasing him. Swirling his tongue over the purple head of Mika's aching cock, Chris blew on it watching as the shaft jerked and another drop of pre-cum slid free. He lapped at it greedily. Mika's low rumble of pleasure sent jolts to Chris's own dripping cock, which he completely ignored. He kissed and licked his way up Mika's magnificent erection before engulfing it in his mouth.

"Enough teasing, Chris," Mika grumbled. "I want you,"

Carefully Chris moved down his lover. He spread his cheeks and began to lick at his exposed entrance. His tongue probed and thrust inside his lover's body, relishing each soft cry and sweet mewl from Mika. He knew he couldn't rim for long and as his tongue worked its way in and out of his lover, Chris coated his fingers with lube. He prepared Mika as he kept licking at his shaft, keeping Mika on edge.

"Ready for me?" Chris asked, casting a smoldering glance up at Mika.

"Yes," Mika said. "I can't wait to feel you," he added, his voice oozing pure, raw, sexual desire.

Chris positioned himself at Mika's entrance and moved slowly until he was fully impaled. He began to thrust inside slowly, increasing his speed as Mika nodded his permission.

"You OK, baby?" Chris looked down at Mika, who had his eyes half lidded. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Mika shook his head. "You're not. Keep going,"

Chris's hand reached down to close around Mika's neglected cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Close, Chris, I'm so close," Mika panted. Heat was enveloping him as sharp upward snaps of Chris's hips rammed his prostate and he whimpered as his control began to fracture.

"Wanna see you lose it, baby," Chris rumbled. "Come on, love, cum for me."

"I'm cuming, baby" Mika wailed.

Chris gave a low guttural groan as Mika's come splashed between their bodies. The contractions of Mika's body were too much for Chris, who was already on the edge of orgasm.

"God, I love you," he roared as his seed, hot and wet, flooded the still contracting channel. The wanton moan from his young lover as Chris's semen filled him sent shivers throughout Chris's body. He cradled Mika to his powerful chest as they both panted harshly.

"I love you, too," Mika gasped.

"Love you so much," Chris replied.

A soft, contented murmur reached Mika's ear and made him smile. Chris was right when he said he couldn't predict the future. But Mika now knew how much he was loved and he loved Chris back equally. He might have built walls around his heart, but this man in his arms had slipped past them and almost effortlessly deconstructed them. Mika was certain his heart was now safe in Chris' hands, just as Chris' would be safe in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos on my previous work! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
